When You Went Away
by Juulies
Summary: .:Oneshot SasuxSaku:. Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke havia se tornado um homem que sofria por amor? Oh sim, ele recordava-se muito bem! Foi no dia em que a sua existência vazia fora preenchida por aquela que ele descobrira, tarde demais, tanto amar.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Faço este Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Mas, Kishimoto-sensei acabou de prometer no Twitter que mandará o Sasuke-kun embrulhado em papel de presente brilhante, para mim.

**Sumário:** Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke havia se tornado um homem que sofria por amor? Quando foi que tinha se tornado um fraco? Ou melhor, quando foi o maldito dia que ele deixou sua barreira inquebrável – que construiu durante anos, após a morte de seus pais –, ser desmoronada tão facilmente por aquele sentimento ridículo chamado: Amor? Oh sim, ele recordava-se muito bem! O sentimento que ele julgou por anos ser inconveniente o dominou no dia em que a sua existência vazia fora preenchida por aquela que ele descobrira, tarde demais, tanto amar, mas que acabou perdendo por ser um dos maiores cretinos existentes.

**Nota da autora¹:** Bem, entrei há pouco tempo aqui no site, e essa é a primeira estória que estou publicando aqui no efê-efê-ponto-netê. Eu escrevi essa one-shot _Sasu_x_Saku_ no ano passado, apenas para diversão própria e alguns amigos lerem. Então, perdão se a estória não estiver muito boa! Mas, prometo melhorar futuramente. Durante a leitura do texto aparecerão trechos da música: When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne, que foi de onde surgiu a idéia para eu escrever a one-shot. E, eu acabei fazendo algumas mudanças na letra para se encaixar no meu propósito. Aconselho que escutem a música. Boa leitura!

* * *

**When You Went Away**

Por: Juulies.

Beta Reader: Ikathy.

* * *

**[** _Sempre necessitei de um tempo só para mim;_

_Nunca imaginei que precisaria de você quando eu chorasse;_

_E que os meus dias virariam anos agora que eu estou sozinho._ **]**

* * *

"Desculpe-me", pediu, aproximando-se. O homem franziu o cenho em um misto de confusão, observando o jovem deitado sobre o balcão de madeira. Ele parecia estar em um estado de entorpecimento, olhando sem pestanejar para o copo que segurava em uma das mãos, como se o líquido transparente que continha dentro fosse extremamente importante.

Pigarreou alto, tentando alertar o moreno de sua presença. "... Senhor, estamos fechando!", exclamou, balançando de leve o ombro direito do cliente.

Desinteressando-se pela bebida, os orbes ônix miraram a figura roliça à sua frente. Meneando vagarosamente a cabeça para os lados, conferiu o recinto, onde restavam apenas ele e o homem.

"Hn", levantou-se, retirando da carteira uma generosa quantia em dinheiro, que ele entendeu ser suficiente pela expressão do barman. Lançou olhar uma última vez para a bebida, bastando apenas um gole para que a vodka descesse queimando-lhe o sistema digestivo por completo.

Seguiu para fora do estabelecimento, parando na porta para visualizar o grande letreiro que dizia em vermelho: _Chouji´s Point. _Enrugou o nariz,_ confuso._Não sabia qual bar era aquele, e muito menos como havia chegado lá!

Passando as longas mãos esbranquiçadas pelos cabelos negros arrepiados, começou a difícil tarefa de caminhar, descendo cambaleante pelo largo caminho muito pouco iluminado. Procuraria um novo boteco para dar continuidade à sua missão de embebedar-se e não ter mais consciência de nada à sua volta. _Nada_.

As fracas luzes dos postes iluminavam imparcialmente o rosto pálido que sempre ostentava impassibilidade, mas que, naquele momento, continha uma dor quase tangível, o coração apertado, com pequenas pontadas, batendo fortemente.

Bufou, resignado.

Perdendo o seu precário equilíbrio, estatelou-se de bunda contra o chão. Arriscou se levantar, mas fracassou em todas as tentativas. Rangeu os dentes raivoso, incapaz de formular um pensamento sequer. Aqueles sentimentos estavam passando todos os limites estipulados.

Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke havia se tornado um homem que sofria por amor? Quando foi que tinha se tornado um fraco? Ou melhor, quando foi o maldito dia que ele deixou sua barreira inquebrável – que construiu durante anos, após a morte de seus pais –, ser desmoronada tão facilmente por aquele sentimento ridículo chamado: _Amor_?

Oh sim, ele recordava-se muito bem!

O sentimento que ele julgou por anos ser inconveniente o dominou no dia em que a sua existência vazia fora preenchida por aquela que ele descobrira, tarde demais, tanto amar, mas que acabou perdendo por ser um dos maiores cretinos existentes. _Sim_! Em seu grande momento de reflexão durante aquele dia, descobrira esse mais novo defeito em sua personalidade. Vencendo o seu imensurável orgulho.

Os lábios bem delineados abriram-se em um sorriso inundado de ironias. Seus amigos com certeza se divertiriam pelo seu atual estado de compaixão... ou melhor, seu _único_ e melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Acharia formidável poder presenciar a miserável figura do 'poderoso Teme destruidor de corações de mulheres inocentes' – como ele costumava chamá-lo –, perambulando sem sentido aparente pelos becos imundos, quase desertos, de Tóquio, com as roupas desalinhadas, cabelos negros revoltos, olhos brilhantes e opacos.

Ridículo!

O que poderia ser feito? Quando um turbilhão de sentimentos – nunca sentido antes –, corroía a sua alma e coração, enchendo-o de dúvidas e inseguranças?

O último recurso desesperado de Sasuke para esquecer a mulher de olhos esmeraldinos foi entregar-se aos inúmeros copos de bebida. E se soubesse que a frustração o arrebataria daquele modo deplorável, teria revisto melhor as suas outras tentativas de como não deixar que aquela autopiedade o sugasse.

Naquele momento, sentia uma explosão de sentimentos que ele ainda não conseguia compreender, ou mesmo assimilar direito. _Angústia_. _Fracasso_. _Aflição_. _Depressão_. _Raiva_. _Abandono_. _Solidão_...

Solidão!

Aquela simples, porém dolorosa, palavra esteve ecoando em sua mente. Desde que _ela_ havia partido...

* * *

**[**_ A cama onde você deitava, está arrumada ao seu lado;_

_As roupas que você largou estão espalhadas pelo chão;_

_Elas cheiram iguais a você._ **]**

* * *

Quando acordou naquela manhã, procurando aconchegar-se melhor ao quente corpo feminino, sentiu uma onda gélida percorrer sua espinha. Abrindo os olhos, constatou que o lado que a mulher vinha ocupando em sua cama durante alguns meses estava completamente vazio.

Espreguiçando todos os músculos do corpo, levantou-se ainda sonolento, tropeçando nas peças de roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Seguiu ao banheiro desocupado, ligando o chuveiro sem necessidade de se despir. Aquele procedimento tinha sido realizado com antecedência por sua amante, enquanto eles se entregavam aos desejos libidinosos de fundir seus corpos, mergulhados em juras de amor carnal. Tornando-se apenas um.

Uma carranca apareceu no rosto de traços fortes que beirava a perfeição, no momento que a água fria teve contato com a pele marfim. Girou levemente a cabeça para enxergar suas costas largas, que possuíam riscos avermelhados quase que por toda a extensão dos músculos.

Sasuke amoleceu sua face, deixando que um pequeno sorriso malicioso brincasse em seus lábios.

Lembrando as incontáveis vezes que havia feito sexo com a mulher de cabelos róseos, nunca a havia visto tão entregue como na noite anterior. Os toques e beijos que ela desferia em cada centímetro de sua pele eram extremamente intensos e necessitados, como se aquelas fossem as últimas carícias trocadas entre seus corpos – apenas recordar a imagem de ambos nus, fazendo amor em todas as posições existentes, atiçava a sua masculinidade a latejar de uma maneira excitante.

Suspirou, inebriado.

Resolveu deixar de lado seus devaneios e terminar rápido o banho matinal, ou acabaria se atrasando para o trabalho. Especialmente naquele dia, não estava disposto a ouvir os sermões de Uchiha Itachi de como ele deveria tornar-se um homem mais responsável, sem suas famosas noitadas acompanhadas por transas diversificadas. Sabia que, em parte, seu irmão tinha razão, mas seu orgulho não o deixaria admitir isso para o Uchiha mais velho. Não mesmo.

Saiu do banheiro enroscado em uma toalha felpuda, a passos largos. O quarto permanecia do mesmo modo como Sasuke deixara.

_ 'Onde será que ela está?'_, parou, sentindo aquele silêncio torturador.

A amante tinha o hábito de acordar alguns minutos antes dele e permanecia velando o sono do moreno, em meio a carícias deveras gentis, esperando para acordá-lo com um doce beijo de bom dia – que em determinados momentos terminava com os dois fundindo-se em meio a gemidos deleitosos e respirações ofegantes.

Desde a época do colegial, seus poucos relacionamentos nunca foram duradouros. No final sempre acabava por enjoar de suas namoradas por motivos tolos. A verdade era que quando sentia que a 'barreira indestrutível' – que ele julgava possuir –, do seu coração corria algum risco, preferia cortar o mal pela raiz, ou melhor, despachava suas companheiras sem pestanejar ou ter algum tipo de remorso, na maioria das vezes tão cruelmente, que apenas tinha a cara de pau de telefonar, como se estivesse cancelando um pedido de pizza de última hora.

Claro que o modo menos estressante que ele havia arranjado era simplesmente sumir, como se nunca tivesse trocado beijos sôfregos, noites envoltos em pura luxúrias e escutado as declarações de 'amores eternos'. Certamente que as declarações ficavam apenas a cargo das mulheres que passavam por sua cama. Uchiha Sasuke não era um homem que retribuía sentimentos alheios, muito menos irritantes juras de 'vamos viver felizes para sempre'.

Mas, com o tempo, ele estava se tornando estranhamente dependente daquela sua mulher – que possuía os olhos mais brilhantes que o Uchiha nunca poderia imaginar existir –, o que o deixava muitas vezes assustado em meio a tantas emoções e sentimentos desconhecidos. Não entendia ao certo o que realmente passava em seu coração quando os lábios quentes da amante tocavam nos seus em beijos carinhosos, libidinosos... _Meigos_; ou quando inalava o delicioso perfume de cerejeira misturado aos momentos que ambos faziam amor.

Apenas entendia que aquela garota desastrada que acabara derramando café em sua calça quando seus corpos chocaram-se dentro de um restaurante da cidade, ficando irritantemente teimosa em querer recompensá-lo comprando outra calça (e lindamente corada tentando sustentar seus olhares), tornara-se especial em sua vida. E isso aconteceu tão naturalmente que Sasuke demorou a perceber.

Sorriu.

Terminando o nó que prendia sua gravata à camisa social, pegou o paletó de um negro tão escuro quanto seus olhos, partindo rápido para a cozinha. Aquela que ele ansiava desde que acordara só poderia estar lá, com os preparativos do café da manhã.

Ele sempre tivera o péssimo hábito de falhar refeições. E, o café matutino era um dos principais. Não era muito convidativo para o Uchiha levantar mais cedo simplesmente para preparar 'algo' que somente ele iria comer, quando poderia ficar no conforto de sua cama. Mas, amante conseguiu mudá-lo até mesmo naqueles pequenos detalhes.

Adentrando o local incrivelmente arejado. O sorriso que sustentava, morreu em seus lábios.

Vazio!

Parado no meio da cozinha daquele apartamento, ele buscava entender onde poderia estar a mulher que o deixava completamente extasiado.

As sobrancelhas negras arquearam quando os ônix fincaram-se na mesa logo à sua frente. Ela estava abarrotada com pães, frutas, geléia, café, suco, entre outras comidas que Sasuke adorava, indicando que ela realmente esteve preparando o café da manhã.

O que prendeu a atenção do Uchiha, porém, foi o pequeno pedaço de papel, milimetricamente dobrado, depositado debaixo da xícara de chá.

_ 'Deve ter ocorrido alguma emergência', _pensou nas vezes desde que eles estavam unidos que a amante fizera aquele mesmo gesto, pedindo-lhe desculpas por não poderem tomar o café da manhã juntos devido ao seu trabalho como médica no hospital central de Tóquio.

Com passadas resolutas, aproximou-se da farta mesa, retirando com certa afobação o papel. Em seguida, leu com atenção as palavras elegantemente bem escritas.

_Sasuke_

_Eu, não consigo mais!_

_A cada segundo que fico ao seu lado;_

_Cada toque, beijos e noites que me entrego de corpo e alma ao desejo de me tornar sua;_

_Fica difícil para meu coração ignorar a insegurança de que irei perdê-lo... Em determinado momento;_

_Eu sei, que sempre será eu a me machucar;_

_Por te amar! Amar tanto, tanto, tanto, que chega a ser doloroso suportar esse sentimento sozinha;_

_Não compreendo o que sou para você, se tenho algum significado importante em sua vida;_

_Preciso de tempo!_

_Necessito pensar sobre tudo... Sobre nós;_

_Talvez, apenas me preparar para quando você for embora _

(...)

O papel amassou quando o aperto entre as mãos trêmulas do moreno tornou-se forte demais. Não estava disposto a continuar lendo.

O que significava aquilo? Ela não estava feliz ao seu lado? Tinha medo de se machucar? Realmente o amava? Ela havia indo embora?

"Sakura...!", sussurrou, sentindo um nó na garganta que impedia sua voz de ganhar vida.

* * *

**[**_ Quando você foi embora_

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentiram saudades._

_Quando você foi embora;_

_O rosto que eu conhecia me fez falta._

_Quando você foi embora;_

_As palavras que eu precisava ouvir para conseguir enfrentar o dia;_

_E fazer tudo ficar melhor desaparecerão. _**]**

* * *

Olhava para as imagens turvas ao redor, procurando por aquele insistente barulho que perturbava o seu silêncio, parando por alguns segundos para retornar a tocar, tocar, tocar, tocar... Uma irritante música que parecia ser a do seu celular.

Desajeitado, retirou o aparelho do bolso da calça, atendendo.

"SASUKE-TEME!", exclamou a voz exasperada do outro lado do fone. "Onde demônios você se meteu? Estou ligando faz horas para seu..." , o Uchiha fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear a estridente voz e reprimir uma vontade sobre-humana de poder atravessar aquele aparelho em sua mão e socar a cara de Uzumaki Naruto, até que ele aprendesse a respeitar a fossa dos outros. "... Depois eu fui até a casa do Shikamaru e você também não estava, sabe o quanto eu estou preocup-"

"Kami-sama, dob-be", disse vagarosamente, com dificuldade em falar. "Fecha essa sua e-enorme bo-oca e me deixa em paz".

"Você... Está bêbado?", inquiriu a voz incrédula do amigo. "Sua voz está tolamente grogue."

O Uchiha não era um homem que recorria ao efeito do álcool quando estava com problemas. Naruto, como seu melhor amigo, sabia disso, pois a última vez que o moreno tornou-se vulnerável para afogar-se em copos de bebida foi quando seus pais morreram, onze anos atrás, em um fatídico acidente de carro.

Não sabiam o que falar naquele instante. Deixando o silêncio recair sobre ambos, permaneceram apenas a escutar a respiração um do outro.

"N-Naruto.", murmurou, apertando os dedos contra sua latejante têmpora. "Eu... Eu não con-nsigo mais...!"

* * *

**[**_ Entendo agora o quanto preciso estar ao seu lado;_

_Nunca tinha me sentido assim antes;_

_Tudo que eu faço me lembra você. _**]**

* * *

"... de vez em quando", grunhiu a voz do loiro ao seu lado quando finalmente registrou que ele estava falando algo.

"O que foi?", Sasuke indagou, arqueando de leve uma das sobrancelhas negras.

Ele estava 'jantando' no Ichiraku lamen – uma das barraquinhas mais famosas no centro de Tóquio –, depois que o amigo praticamente o arrastou à força para lá, dizendo que ele estava muito estranho. E se não era 'nada', como o moreno falara diversas vezes quando o loiro perguntava 'o que estava acontecendo', aquela cara abatida que parecia ter engolido todos os doces do mundo (uma das coisas que o Uchiha mais odiava) ou estado em abstinência de sexo durante uma semana (o que Naruto não acreditava nem um pouco), havia apenas uma única explicação: ele precisava comer uma boa e generosa tigela de lamen para se animar.

Sasuke nunca entendeu como o amigo sempre resolvia os seus problemas apenas comendo uma mísera tigela de macarrão, mas quem nesse mundo poderia compreender um cara que se vestia praticamente de laranja e sorria vinte quatro horas por dia?

"Eu disse que você está parecendo um daqueles dias chuvoso em um cemitério", o Uzumaki encolheu os ombros, ajeitando-se na cadeira. "E poderia desabafar comigo de vez em quando".

"Dobe, eu estou bem", balançou a cabeça, trazendo-se de volta para a realidade. "Só gostaria de poder ir embora, se você não se importasse.", levantou-se, pronto para ir a qualquer lugar onde pudesse estar sozinho para refletir melhor.

"Teme, senta essa sua bunda branquela nessa cadeira", o loiro recebeu um olhar ácido por parte do Uchiha. "Agora, Dattebayo!", exclamou desafiador, contemplando a sua vitória quando o moreno retornou ao acento.

"Você é um dobe irritante", disse, apoiando o queixo nas mãos marfim. "Ainda não entendo como pode ser o meu melhor amigo".

"Porque desde que éramos pirralhos, eu sou o único que agüenta essa sua terrível personalidade", respondeu Naruto, segurando a vontade de rir com a expressão de desagrado que surgiu no rosto do moreno.

Naquele dia, o Uchiha não estava com muita paciência... não que fosse a pessoa mais calma do universo. No trabalho, ninguém tinha reparado, já que Sasuke conseguia usufruir perfeitamente da máscara que criara e que o acompanhava a todos os lugares.

"Faz bastante tempo que a gente não vem aqui na barraquinha do tio Teuchi", disse o loiro, disposto a começar um diálogo, enquanto abocanhava uma porção do seu macarrão, esperando uma resposta qualquer de Sasuke, a qual não veio.

Os olhos azuis miraram o pequeno franzido da testa, o repuxar dos lábios e o olhar perdido. O moreno poderia enganar a todos com a sua fachada inalterável de 'o homem perfeito sem problemas', mas com ele era inútil.

"Bastardo, você está me deixando louco_. _Dattebayo!"_, _bradou o loiro, limpando a boca suja com a manga da camisa. "Além de estar com essa cara de merda desde que nos encontramos...", apontou acusatoriamente, pegando com as longas mãos bronzeadas os ombros do amigo, fazendo-o encará-lo. "Agora me ignora como se eu nem estivesse aqui", o Uchiha desvencilhou-se das mãos do loiro, empurrando-o.

"Dobe, vá se ferrar, seu-"

"Você não confia mais em mim, Sasuke?", perguntou rápido, interrompendo o moreno.

Naruto sentiu as bochechas queimarem após perceber as palavras que tinha posto para fora, desviando os olhos azuis dos ônix. Encarou sua tigela de lamen.

Sasuke suspirou, sentindo raiva de si próprio. Desde que tinha encontrado o bilhete de Sakura, havia entrado em um estado de torpor interno.

Passou o dia em divagações sobre o que sentia por aquela mulher, se havia sido melhor ela ter saído de sua vida antes que ficasse atormentado o bastante quando ele tivesse que se afastar, se aquela felicidade e paz que encontrara nos braços dela poderiam ser simplesmente achados em outros e se seguir em frente seria como todas as outras vezes. O '_se_' estava perseguindo-o a todo o momento.

A pergunta que insistia em surgir em todas as direções que seus pensamentos iam, entretanto, era: Por que aquele medo de estar sozinho?

Solidão. O sentimento de profunda sensação de vazio e isolamento foi seu companheiro desde criança. Itachi não foi um irmão muito presente, mas ele não o culpava. Depois da morte de Uchiha Fugaku e Mikoto, a responsabilidade pela empresa recaiu nas costas do seu irmão mais velho, na época com quinze anos. Responsabilidades de adultos para um garoto que acabava de sair de sua infância.

Sasuke acabou afastando-se do mundo e criando aquela máscara de frieza em seu rosto e a barreira em seu coração. Naruto, na época, fora a única pessoa que não desistira dele. E agora ele estava lá, ferindo-o de algum modo. O seu único amigo. Parecendo não ser o bastante ter perdido Sakura por não conseguir engolir seu orgulho idiota e dizer o que sentia, estava cometendo o mesmo erro com o loiro amuado ao seu lado.

"Dobe", chamou, inseguro. "Você é o único que pode lidar comigo...", suspirou, tentando se acalmar. "Naruto, poderia parar com essa birra de criança e olhar para mim?", observou o rosto bronzeado virar em sua direção, contrariado. "Obrigado!", exclamou sarcástico, antes de continuar. "... e confio em você, eu nunca te escondo nada, certo?", o loiro assentiu.

"Então me diga o que está acontecendo", pediu, aproximando-se. "Tem algum problema com a empresa?", parou, pensativo. "Com seu irmão, talvez. Ou quem sabe... "

"Sakura!", a resposta veio rápida e cortante. "Ela foi embora essa manhã."

Naruto se endireitou em sua cadeira e encarou o Uchiha mais sério, baixando um pouco o tom de sua voz.

"Pensei que vocês estavam... Bem?"

"Pensava o mesmo, até receber a notícia do fim de tudo por meio de um bilhete".

"Bilhete?", os lábios finos alargaram-se. "E eu que pensava que você era um insensível por acabar algumas de suas trepadas - desculpe a palavra - por telefone", Naruto tomou um gole do seu saquê, ignorando o franzido na testa do moreno. "Sakura-chan me surpreendeu! Quem imaginaria que pudesse existir uma mulher que lhe colocaria um cabresto!".

"Ora, dobe desgr-"

"Você a ama não é, Teme!", exclamou o Uzumaki confiante, visualizando os ônix arregalarem, ficando ainda mais negros. "Mas acabou sendo cretino demais para admitir".

"Isso não é-"

"Verdade?", havia algo que o moreno odiava mais que coisas doces. Era o irritante hábito de Naruto de sempre saber e completar o que ele iria dizer. "Tem certeza? Se eu me recordo bem, você, Uchiha Sasuke, nunca ficou abalado por acabar os seus - sei lá como que você nomeia - com ninguém".

"Está certo, Senhor conselheiro amoroso", o loiro fez uma careta antes de sorrir. "Não serei hipócrita dizendo que Sakura não é especial para mim, porque ela é", pensou por um momento. "E estar ao lado dela me fazia muito bem, como nunca sentira antes", novamente apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos. "Agora, amar?".

"Qual o problema?", as sobrancelhas claras levantaram-se. "Por mais que você pareça um robô desalmado e sem coração – não me olhe assim, Teme, é a pura verdade", o moreno conteve a carranca na face pálida. "Você é um ser humano que apenas tem medo de amar", admirou por um segundo o macarrão na tigela que parecia não estar mais tão saboroso. "Medo de admitir que ama a Sakura-chan".

"Não... É bem assim", respondeu o moreno com a voz entrecortada.

"Você sabe que é", suspirou, brincando com os hashis. "Hei, Teme." , o moreno o observou. "Já pensou sobre isso?"

"Huh?", os olhos azuis fincaram-se nos ônix.

"Uma vida sem a Sakura-chan", pela segunda vez, o Uzumaki teve o prazer de ver os olhos negros, sempre gélidos, ganhar emoções. "Não acha que esse é o verdadeiro medo que devemos sentir? O de perder aqueles a quem amamos?".

A resposta para aquelas perguntas Sasuke não precisou divagar para saber. Elas vieram como uma gigantesca onda inundando todo o seu orgulho e medo. E, o óbvio surgiu tão perfeitamente que ele sentiu-se o maior dos cretinos. Um idiota! Por não (querer) compreender que ele estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado.

Amava Sakura!

E talvez aquilo pudesse ter acontecido desde o primeiro instante que seus olhos encontraram aquelas esmeraldas.

Alvorecendo com essa nova realização, um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Sasuke, rapidamente desaparecendo, quando a bolha de felicidade em que ele estava estourou, percebendo que era tarde demais. Ele já havia deixado que Sakura fosse embora de sua vida.

"... estou atrapalhando?", perguntou uma voz rouca, tirando o Uchiha de suas lamentações.

"Claro que não está", disse o loiro, animado, observando o recém-chegado convidado. "Senta aí, Gaara", o Uzumaki afastou a cadeira ao seu lado. "Nós estamos apenas relembrando os velhos tempos, comendo lamem aqui no Ichiraku", abriu o radiante sorriso que quase poderia chegar às suas orelhas. "Não é, Teme?".

"Hn", respondeu, sentindo que precisava sair dali o mais rápido que conseguisse. "Como está, Gaara?", o ruivo sibilou um rápido 'bem'. "Dobe, eu vou indo", levantou-se, pegando o paletó ao seu lado.

"Mas onde-"

"Nos vemos amanhã no trabalho", começou a caminhar em busca de umas boas doses de bebida. Afogar-se-ia nelas para esquecer Sakura. _Nada mais_.

"Algo errado com ele?", indagou Gaara, olhando para o moreno que desaparecia pela multidão de pessoas na rua.

"Não sei...!", o loiro inconscientemente mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Deveria ir atrás dele", disse sério, sem encarar o rosto confuso de Naruto. "Você está preocupado. Quando faz esse gesto com os lábios" , apontou o ruivo para sua própria boca. "É sinal que tem algo o incomodando".

"Esse seu lado observador demais me assusta, às vezes." , resmungou o loiro. "Mas, eu gosto", completou, sentindo as bochechas ganharem cor.

"Você é muito transparente, Naruto" , forçou um imperceptível sorriso de lado. "Principalmente quando o assunto envolve Uchiha Sasuke", o loiro pôde captar o ciúme mal encobrido.

"Gaara", chamou pelo outro, entrelaçando-se ao pescoço alvo. "Sasuke, é o meu melhor amigo!", sorriu, quando os penetrantes olhos verdes miraram em si. "É natural eu me preocupar se ele está bem, ou não".

"Eu... Desculpe-me", pediu, repousando a esbranquiçada mão gélida nas bochechas bronzeadas e quentes. "É que... Bom... Você sabe", ouviu a deliciosa gargalhada do loiro.

"Você e o Teme são farinha do mesmo saco", rodeou os olhos. "Nunca conseguem expressar aquilo que realmente sentem", finalizou, encurtando a distância para colar sua boca com a do ruivo, puxando-o para perto e acariciando suas costas, enquanto Gaara aprofundava o beijo, abraçando-o com força.

* * *

**[** Tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você soubesse;

Que tudo que eu faço me entrego de corpo e alma;

Eu mal consigo respirar, eu preciso te sentir ao meu lado. **]**

* * *

Haruno Sakura suspirou demoradamente enquanto seguia para fora do hospital. Teria ficado de boa vontade para o plantão médico, mas a diretora do hospital, Senju Tsunade, recusou o pedido, alegando que ela já tinha trabalhado o suficiente... o que era a pura verdade.

Aquele havia sido um dia extremamente tumultuoso. No momento em que ela havia colocado seus pés no consultório, não tivera tempo mais de respirar tranqüilamente. Foram inúmeras consultas e uma demorada cirurgia, que fizeram com que agradecesse aos céus por ter deixado o seu traiçoeiro cérebro – que insistia em lembrar-se de certo moreno –, se concentrando em quaisquer outras coisas.

O que não significava ter sido uma grande ajuda.

Acabou flagrando-se pensando no Uchiha de sorriso sedutor, em alguns momentos, saindo totalmente de sua realidade e causando alguns transtornos com pacientes e reprimendas por parte de enfermeiras, deixando-a completamente desconcertada. Mas era impossível não refletir sobre tudo para tentar chegar a uma resposta do que deveria fazer.

Seguir a sua _cabeça_ ou o seu _coração_?

Havia tomado a decisão de se afastar, sabendo que a imensa felicidade que sentia ao lado de Sasuke tinha hora e data marcada para acabar.

Desde que entrou naquele relacionamento, soube que o Uchiha não era o homem carinhoso e romântico que todas as mulheres desejam. Não que, Sakura ainda fosse a adolescente tola que esperava por seu príncipe em um cavalo branco. _Não era_.

Nunca se importou realmente com a personalidade fria e distante de Sasuke. Conhecera-o daquela maneira e esperara que, conforme o relacionamento – que ele nunca deixou claro que tinham –, progredisse, ela finalmente conseguiria atravessar aquela barreira de gelo que o moreno construiu sobre o seu coração para esconder-se do mundo. No começo, tinha plena convicção de que conseguiria, até que aquela esperança extinguiu-se, restando apenas inseguranças.

Os toques e beijos trocados não eram mais o suficiente. As noites em que se entregava totalmente aos desejos de ser unicamente de Sasuke passaram de maravilhosos sonhos para duras e amargas realidades, quando o Uchiha simplesmente terminava o ato de amor deles e permanecia no absoluto silencio.

Doía.

Sakura não precisava das palavras de amor como esmola, não era egoísta o bastante para pedi-las. Amava Sasuke. Amava-o mais que tudo. Amava-o mais que a ela mesma.

Com o seu amor, julgava ser o suficiente para permanecer ao lado do moreno, até quando ele a quisesse por perto. Só precisava entender qual era o seu significado na vida de Sasuke. Apenas mais uma das incontáveis mulheres que passaram em sua cama? Um simples caso? Alguém que poderia ser facilmente substituído? Ou a mulher que ele poderia amar?

Necessitava somente daquela resposta! Era isso o que sua cabeça gritava para conseguir.

No entanto, o seu coração batia fortemente. A cada ritmada lhe dizendo que, contanto que estivesse com Sasuke tudo estaria bem. E, respostas eram desnecessárias.

Parou. Os dedos esbranquiçados tocavam de leve a porta do carro.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Para onde ir.

Estava perdida.

* * *

**[**_ Fomos feitos um para o outro;_

_Para um todo sempre;_

_Estamos certos de que fomos. _**]**

* * *

Abriu a porta do apartamento, observando a profundidade negra que era o interior. Por um instante, comparou-a com sua alma.

Acendeu o interruptor, permitindo que a luz se espalhasse por todo o lugar, iluminando tudo o que antes era trevas.

_ 'Tudo poderia ser fácil assim', _pensou Sasuke, entrando na ampla sala e apoiando-se no sofá quando a visão embaralhou.

No dia seguinte, se sobrevivesse à ressaca, deveria dar o braço a torcer e agradecer ao seu amigo _cabeça-oca_, mais conhecido como Dobe, por ter mandado um táxi buscá-lo. Com muito esforço, conseguira passar os detalhes da rua onde estava jogado como se fosse um cachorro sarnento. Aquela era uma péssima analogia, mas era assim que Uchiha Sasuke estava se sentindo.

Humilhante.

E, por sorte, quando se lembrou do nome do boteco onde esteve embebedando-se, o taxista soube imediatamente onde encontrá-lo.

Uma carranca apareceu no rosto bonito. Sasuke sentia-se como se a sua cabeça estivesse com milhões de abelhas. Aquela dor era irritantemente inoportuna.

Caminhou em direção ao quarto, onde ele tinha a plena certeza que era o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído, desejando jogar-se em sua cama e apagar por longas horas. Ao abrir a porta, estacando-se no lugar.

O moreno piscou diversas vezes para ter certeza que o álcool não estava afetando-o tanto a ponto de ver Sakura inclinada sobre o encosto da cama, dormindo displicentemente, com um leve franzir de testa. Com passos lentos aproximou-se, com receio que aquela cena fosse apenas uma miragem – ou brincadeira de sua mente. Sentou-se com extremo cuidado na cama, erguendo uma das mãos para que tocasse a pele macia da jovem. Seu coração falhou uma batida para depois trabalhar em ritmo dobrado.

Sakura havia _voltado_. A mulher que ele descobriu amar estava ali, na cama dele, no lado que pertencia apenas a ela.

Os olhos verdes abriram-se devagar. Sakura imaginou ainda estar dormindo quando contemplou o rosto do moreno perto do seu e a mão que carinhosamente alisava a sua bochecha. O que mais indicava que aquilo só poderia ser um sonho, porém, era presenciar os marejados ônix, antes tão gélidos, e naquele momento tão cheios de sentimentos que a deixavam inebriada.

Sentiu-se esmorecer quando os lábios que ela tanto amava beijar pronunciaram as palavras que seu coração nunca pediu, mas que sempre sonhou ouvir.

"E-Eu te amo...!", exclamou o Uchiha, envolvendo o corpo da mulher que ele desejava ardentemente em um abraço apertado, que foi recebido na mesma proporção pela Haruno. "Sakura, não posso ficar sem-".

Sakura não o deixou completar. Descobriu que não importava, só necessitava estar com o moreno. Devia desde o começo ter ouvido somente o seu coração. Ele era mais racional que sua cabeça.

O importante para ela, naquele momento, eram os lábios do Uchiha. Apenas queria voltar a prová-los, pois descobrira que era completamente viciada naquele gosto de menta. Ou melhor, era viciada em Sasuke.

Desejava que ele a fizesse novamente sua, e depois não teria nem o 'maravilhoso sonho' muito menos a 'amarga realidade', apenas a sensação de felicidade por ter se entregado para aquele a quem amava.

O Uchiha correspondeu o beijo com urgência. Afagou os cabelos róseos, sentindo seu cheiro, os fios finos tocando seu rosto como uma carícia.

Como sentira saudades daquela mulher.

E o moreno quis poder sorver Sakura por inteira. Por que ela era a _única_ mulher que conseguira romper as barreiras do seu coração.

_ Única.

* * *

_

**Nota da autora²: **Queria agradecer a Ika, por ter sido um amor de pessoa e aceitar fazer a betagem da one-shot. Obrigada, amorê!

**Nota da autora³:** Espero do fundo do meu coração que todos os que chegarem a ler goste e, por favor, eu peço encarecidamente que deixe uma _review _para mim. Não acho que essa one-shot esteja lá essa coisas. Mas, é importante para que eu saiba se levo, ou não, jeito para escritora. Além de dar animo para começar futuras Fanfics. Qualquer sugestão ou crítica construtiva será muito bem-vinda.

Beijos** =***


End file.
